Kimi ni hi wo tsuketai nosa
by 13.Cherry
Summary: Roy está noivo,e jura que nunca vai se prender há uma mulher só, mas a chegada de uma pessoa pode mudar isso. Royai


Minha primeira fic Royai, espero que gostem!

Mais um dia comum na Cidade Central, crianças na escola, carros na rua, pessoas trabalhando, bom, algumas pessoas realmente deviam estar trabalhando, mas como sempre, na sala do Coronel Mustang,isso não acontecia.  
O Coronel, Roy Mustang, olhava distraidamente pela janela, Havoc e Breda conversavam, Fallman trabalhava, mas toda hora parava para dar palpite na conversa dos outros dois e Fuery era o único que realmente fazia seu trabalho.

Breda- Então, vamos sair para beber depois do expediente?  
Havoc- Com certeza, não aguento mais ficar trancado nessa sala. - Ele pousava os pés na mesa - Aqui nunca tem nada para fazer.  
Fuery- Teria, se vocês fizessem o trabalho. - Ele falou pela primeira vez, os outros olharam para ele por um tempo e depois... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Havoc- Cara, essa foi boa! Se a gente fizesse o nosso trabalho.  
Breda- Ele é hilário!  
Fallmam- Ele tem razão, vocês não fazem nada. Mas a culpa de verdade, é de um outro certo alguém-Ele lançou um olhar para o Coronel.  
Breda- Cara, não fala mal do Coronel. Você sabe que agora que ele está noivo, sobra mais gatas pra gente.  
Há três meses, Roy tinha ficado noivo, de Rebeca Blanks. Não por que queria, claro, mas sim porque eles já eram "comprometidos" informalmente, há um certo tempo, e sua querida mãe achava que já estava na hora do seu filinho se casar. Agora ele e Rebeca moravam juntos,ela estava totalmente na dele e ele,bom... tentava enrrolar o máximo possível o casamento. Havoc- Sobra nada! Porque as minhas namoradas continuam me trocando por ele T.T

Roy - Meu caro, você realmente acha que eu vou me prender com uma mulher só ? - Ele agora também entrava na conversa

Breda- Pois deveria, não tem por que de você sair com outras, quando a sua noiva é tudo aquilo e mais um pouco. Com todo respeito. - Acrescentou rápido

Roy - No dia que eu me prender a uma mulher só , eu dou minha agenda de telefones pro Havoc.

Havoc- Jura? *-*

Roy - Claro, primeiro porque isso nunca vai acontecer, e segundo porque eu sei todos de cabeça.

****************--------------------------************************-------------------------------------******************************--------------------******************-------  
Depois do "trabalho", Roy foi para casa, sem nem ao menos sair para beber com os amigos, ter uma noiva realmente tinha suas desvantagens. Mas,é claro, ela não precisava saber disso, se ele tinha que manter esse relacionamento, pelo menos ia fazer ser agradável.

Roy - Oi, querida! - Ela estava deitada no sofá , de camisola, coisa que agradou muito Roy.

Rebeca - Oi amor! - Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo.

Roy - Uau, isso foi demais. O que você fez? _ _  
Rebeca - Nada. Eu não posso ser gentil? - Ela fez uma cara de inocente, coisa que não enganou o noivo

Roy - Claro... Eu quero ver um pouco dessa gentileza mais tarde. - Ele jogou um de seus sorrisos arranca suspiros e foi para o quarto. Pegou uma muda de roupas e entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho. Quando saiu, e voltou para o quarto, Rebeca estava _tentando_ fazer parecer que estava ali por acaso.  
Roy - "Lá vem bomba"  
Rebeca - Sabe, bebê , minha prima foi transferida do trabalho, para a Cidade Central . E eu prometi para ela que eu a buscaria, e seria muito legal se o meu lindo, maravilhoso, e gentil Royzinho fosse comigo :3

Roy - Só isso?

Rebeca -é...

Roy - Então tá . "Até que essa não foi nada demais"

Rebeca - Você é demais! - Ela pulou no pescosso dele - Então amanhã ...

Roy - O que? Amanhã ? - Sábado era o dia de futebol com o pessoal, dia sagrado! - Sabia que você estava boazinha demais.

Rebeca - Por favor

Roy - Mas... - Ela o enterrompeu com um beijo no pescosso, depois foi para a boca, ele começava a puxá -la pela cintura, aí ela se afastou.

Rebeca - Você vai?

Roy - Isso é jogo sujo. Claro, eu já estou contando as horas. - Falou com ironia

Rebeca - Obrigada! Você vai adorar a Riza! Ela é demais, na verdade nós somos primas de 3o grau, mas quando éramos crianças fomos muito unidas, mas depois eu me mudei para a Central - Quando ele viu que ela ia come ar a tagarelar, ela a pegou no colo e a jogou na cama.

Roy - Depois você termina de me contar sobre a sua prima Cristiana.

Rebeca - O nome dela Riza!

Roy - Foi o que eu disse.

Rebeca - Roy Mustang, você não vai me distrair com essa sua conversinha... - Tarde demais, ela já tinha conseguido "distrair" ela. Amanhã ele se preocuparia com a história da prima Luiza (É RIZA!)  
Mas agora é outra história.

Bom, já deu mais ou menos para ver o que vai acontecer, então digam se gostaram, ou não..., ou seja REVIEWS


End file.
